The fruiting body of Antrodia cinnamomea T. T. Chang & W. N. Chou (a taxonomic synonym of Antrodia camphorate, referring to Wu et al., 1997, Antrodia camphorate (“niu-chang-chih”), new combination of a medicinal fungus in Taiwan. Bot. Bull. Acad. Sin. 38: 273-275) is a highly valued folk medicine in Taiwan. It is used as an antidote and for diarrhea, abdominal pain, hypertension, itchy skin, and liver cancer. Some bioactive constituents from the fruiting body of Antrodia cinnamomea have been isolated and characterized as a series of polysaccharides, steroids, triterpenoids, and sesquiterpene lactone (Lin et al., 2007, Factors affecting mycelial biomass and exopolysacharide production in submerged cultivation of Antrodia cinnamomea using complex media. Bioresource Technology 98: 2511-2517). In previous studies, five new maleic and succinic acid derivatives (Compound 1-5) are isolated from the mycelium of Antrodia cinnamomea (Nakamura et al., 2004, Five new maleic and succinic acid derivatives from the mycelium of Antrodia comphorata and their cytotoxic effects on LLC tumor cell line. J Nat Prod 67: 46-48).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,232 discloses Compounds 1-5 from Antrodia cinnamomea mycelia and their uses such as hepatoprotection, anti-inflammation or anti-tumor activity and preparation. The above Compounds 1-5 are further named as Antrodins A-E in another article (Phuong do T et al., 2009, inhibitory effects of antrodins A-E from Antrodia cinnamomea and their metabolites on hepatitis C virus protease. Phytother Res. April; 23(4):582-4). According to the prior arts, it is noted that these Compounds 1-5 from Antrodia cinnamomea mycelia not only have similar structures but also have similar activities.